EL estanque encantado
by Karina Anto Lis et Roses
Summary: Mal título XP pero no se me ocurría otro T.T es mi primer UA *w* y oneshot XD. Marie se pierde en un bosque ve a Stein y una maldición relacionada a él y familia... mal sumary XP Nota: es una historia larga. MxS KxC BSxT SteinxMarie


Mi primer UA y one-shot *w* :D

o.O 12 hojas de Word

Sé que debería avanzar con las 2 historias ya comenzadas… pero… hace un buen tiempo que quería publicar esta historia, no es que ya la hubiera tenido guardada en Word, sino que quería adaptar un cuento que creé cuando aún tenía 12 años (¬¬ a esa edad me traumé con el lemon ¬/¬). Hace un buen tiempo lo buscaba, y ayer lo encontré pero no pude entrar a la compu ese día T.T por eso, lo escribo hoy

Por cierto, he cambiado muchas cosas del original, pero la esencia es la misma XD

Nota: sin revisión de mi hermana, digo control de calidad

* * *

**EL ESTANQUE ENCANTADO**

En una tarde de otoño Marie Mjolnir Evans Albarm, una joven de 15 años con un no tan largo pero tampoco tan corto cabello rubio con ojos ámbar y con un grande deseo de querer casarse prontamente, regresaba del agotado día de estudiante de secundaria recordando lo que había conversado con sus mejores amigas Liz y Patty, y la felicitación de la profesora Azusa por una exposición del curso de Comunicación.

No era de sorprenderse que llevara un mapa, pues, aunque suene exagerado, si no lo llevara tardaría como 10 veces más en llegar a su casa, debido a su pésimo sentido de orientación.

Para mala suerte de la amable jovencita un fuerte viento hizo que perdiera el mapa y tratando de recuperarlo terminó entrando en lo profundo de un bosque, su mapa ya no le servía, estaba perdida ahí.

-¡No hay problema! Ya soy grande y sabré el camino… sólo tengo que ir por….- mira a todos lados - ¡Allá!- dijo entusiasmada y se adentró más al bosque sin saberlo

Pasaron dos horas

-¿Dónde estoy? . ¡Qué importa, hay que seguir buscando la salida!- dijo de una manera un tanto infantil y cansada

De pronto una densa niebla cubrió el bosque, el viento sopló más fuerte, tanto que tuvo que sujetarse de un árbol para no caer, a demás que su mochila salió volando.

-¡Mis cuadernos! ¡No quiero hacerlo todo de nuevo! ToT -

A unos cuantos metros enfrente de ella se fijó que los árboles parecían rodear un lugar en el que poco a poco iba apareciendo un estanque con agua cristalina.

-O.O ¿Qué pasó?- se preguntó susurrando y retrocediendo sus pies

El viento vuelve a soplar, la niebla vuelve a aparecer y el estanque…

-¡Ya no está!- gritó y al darse cuenta de lo hecho se tapa la boca y huye de allí corriendo, mas se tropieza y nota que a unos pasos delante de ella está el alumno nuevo de su clase. Él tenía cabello blanco, ojos grises y en su cara unas coseduras que aparentemente nadie sabía el porqué de ellas, su nombre era Franken Stein.

-¿Porqué intentabas correr?- le dice con una leve sonrisa sarcástica

-Es que… iba de camino a casa y me perdí en el bosque y… viento, niebla… apareció y desapareció un estanque- no dudó ella en contestar sin fijarse en lo raro que era la presencia de su compañero

Él se le acerca, se pone a su lado aún mirando a lados contarios –Es mejor que no andes por aquí-

Ella se sorprende y contesta –¡Tú debes saber sobre ese estanque que apareció y desapareció!-

-Vete a tu casa- dice él y se dirige a donde apareció el extraño estanque

Ella no le hace caso pues, en primer lugar no sabía por donde ir y en segundo lugar porque tenía curiosidad de ver lo que él hacía, de modo que lo sigue

Él de inmediato se da cuenta de ello y la detiene y luego desaparece

-¿Q-Qué ha sido eso?- dice ella temblando, y luego se desmaya

Cuando despierta se da cuenta que su compañero la lleva en brazos y se imagina como si la estuviera llevando al altar y sonríe pegándose al pecho del joven. Al rato nota que el extraño estanque está delante suyo y recuerda lo que pasó, dándose cuenta de la situación

-¿Q-qué intentas hacer?- dice ella pataleando

-Tranquila, aunque lo desee no te diseccionaré. Espera- contesta él con una sonrisa un tanto sádica

Ella siente un pequeño escalofrío y traga un poco de saliva

En el momento aparecen dos seres que aparentemente son personas, ellos salen del estanque, el varón tiene tres extrañas rayas blancas en su pelo negro, piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos ámbar, la mujer tiene cabello rosado y unos lindos ojos azules; ambos parecen tener 30 años de edad

-Hola papá, hola mamá- dice el muchacho

-¡Ellos son tus padres!- dice la joven (aún siendo cargada por el chico) con alegría, ya que en el colegio rumoreaban que nadie había visto a sus padres y el sentirse la primera en verlos era como encontrar una rara joya

-Ella ya vio el estanque-

-Sabes que no debe contarlo- dice su padre, después se dirige a la chica -¡Si te atreves a contar lo que viste tu mundo se volverá asimétrico!- todos prefieren ignorar lo último

-No debes contárselo a alguien, si lo haces no sabrás cómo lidiar con ello- dice la mujer de cabellera rosa

-No podemos solucionar esto aquí ¿No?- dice el peliblanco

La joven pierde la conciencia

* * *

Despierta en la cama de una lujosa casa de playa, lo nota pues a través de la gran ventana del dormitorio se ve el mar. Es aún tarde, son como las 4. Hace un poco de calor y se quita la casaca que llevaba, quedándose sólo con su uniforme. Quiere saber dónde está y sale de su cuarto, hay un pasillo de habitaciones a su izquierda y a su derecha ve la escalera, baja sigilosamente, se da cuenta que la escalera termina en la sala. Frente a una gran mampara que permite la vista al mar se encuentra Stein, apareciendo y desapareciendo. Ahora está segura que lo que sea que da ese aspecto mágico al estanque él también lo tiene. Se le acerca

- Esta es mi casa. Será mejor que no le cuentes esto a alguien o morirás- dice él secamente sin mover su cuerpo

-¿Por qué?- dice asustada ella

-Si lo haces no esperes volver a dormir, si lo haces morirás sin remedio-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se debe eso?- dice ella con un tono infantil

-Es parte de la maldición-

-¿Cuál maldición?- contesta ella inocentemente

-La de la bruja- dice como si fuera evidente

-Eto… ¿Podrías contarme la historia?-

-A mi abuela materna y bruja, Medusa, no le importaba su hija, mi madre, y por ello la usaba para su beneficio y era capaz de matarla si con ello cumplía algún capricho. Mi madre conoció a un vampiro, mi padre…-

-¡Tu padre es un vampiro! Eso significa que tú también tienes parte de eso- dice ella medio temblorosa pero por un extraño motivo, incluso para ella no se aleja

-¿Quiere comprobarlo?-

-P-pero tu madre tiene sangre de bruja y… leí los vampiros y brujos de alguna forma se repelen- dice ella un tanto triste

-Eso ya lo han solucionado, sino ¿Cómo crees que nací yo?- dice con una sonrisa acercándose a ella

-Continuando. Conoció a mi padre y a una bruja que fue su mejor amiga, ellos la ayudaron a que su madre la deje de explotar; su mejor amiga mató a su madre, pero antes de morir la vieja soltó una maldición- dice sentándose en el suelo

Ella contesta llorando -¡Qué triste historia! Pobrecita tu mamá debió ser duro tener una madre como Medusa- se limpia las lágrimas -¿Y qué decía la maldición?-

-"El derecho a soñar a ti y a tu familia he de denegar; si sólo se atreven a sus ojos cerrar no despertarán jamás. Si quieren esto cortar una forma será haciendo su sangre acabar. La serpiente de la maldición afectará también a quien la maldición he de alguna forma conocer"-

-¿Y dónde entra el estanque?- dice ella tragando saliva

-Para debilitar la maldición mi madre y su amiga fueron al estanque de serpientes al que Medusa visitaba, se cree que su poder vino de allí. Por cierto, la aparente agua cristalina es veneno de serpiente-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Fueron y con magia lograron que la maldición se debilite y afectara a quien lo contara y a quien le contó, si no se cuenta no hay problema, se puede cerrar los ojos; ellos también y lograron que podamos dormir un día entero en navidad, ya que esa celebración aunque antes se celebraban fiestas "paganas" al ahora estar más presente los "buenos deseos" la magia se debilita-

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con que tus padres estén en el estanque? ¿Por qué este aparece y desaparece?-

-Para que la maldición siga debilitada ellos se quedaron allí. Que el estanque apareciera y desapareciera tiene que ver con mi presencia, aparece cuando me acerco y se desaparece cuando me voy alejando-

-¿Y por qué a ti te pasa algo parecido al estanque? –

-Yo también heredé algo de magia, y esto es una forma de "dormir"-

-¿Cómo se puede quitar la maldición?-

-La bruja mejor amiga de mi madre lo descubrió, pero ella fue separada de nosotros por otra maldición-

Llorando -¡Qué triste, una vida llena de maldiciones!-

-Si la amistad es verdadera, que sus almas no puedan volverse a encontrar-

-Pobrecita- dijo ella llorando más fuerte

-Tú podrías ayudarnos a encontrarla- contestó él con un tono medio burlón

-¿De qué manera?- dijo cesando de llorar

-Tu poder mágico está inactivo y puedo percibir ciertos rasgos coincidentes con los de su mejor amiga-

-¡P-poder mágico! ¡Tengo magia! ¡Yo tengo poderes! *w* Y bien… ¿Cómo los activo y porqué los tengo?-

-no sé porqué lo tienes ¬¬ recién te conozco, pero si me dejaras diseccionarte quizás encuentre algo-

-O.O prefiero seguir entera, gracias. Tienes razón XP recién nos conocemos-

-Y la forma de activarlos… simplemente cree en ellos-

-Haber… - cierra los ojos y… no sabe qué hacer. Siente que alguien la abraza por la espalda, se sonroja, luego siente algo extraño que fluye del interior de su cuerpo -¿Qué has hecho?-

-Te doy un empujón- dice sonriente mientras la abraza

-A-ahora ¿q-qué debo de hacer?-

-Con los rasgos similares a los de la mejor amiga de mamá ubicaré de quien lo heredas-

-¿Mis padres?-

Él la carga y luego de un rato ella se desmaya; despierta en la cama de su casa, mira el reloj, son las 6.

-Así que eres fan de los Evans- dice él viendo los posters pegados en las paredes de su cuerto

-¡Sí! Es que… mi padre es el pianista principal y mi madre la cantante. Son geniales ^u^-

-También admiras al grupo Zombie-

-Sí, su estilo es fantástico, los cantantes Sid y Nygus tienen un gran talento-

-A propósito ¿Tu madre cómo se llama?- dice Stein mirando la ventana

-Ella es Maka Albarm… aunque no usa ese nombre usa el sobrenombre de Kami Evans-

-Creo que es a ella a quien buscamos-

-*o* ¡Mi madre tiene mágia! XD-

-Sabes, ahora quiero diseccionar a tu familia entera- dice alegre

-No lo harías, creo que… confío en ti-

-Sería más fiable si lo dijeras luego del clásico "diseccionemos a la rana" en el colegio-

Ella sólo sonríe –Lo diría… no se porqué pero… ya no me da miedo ello -

-¿Por qué tus padres no están acá?-

-Ellos están en la sala de ensayos-

De la nada se escucha que tocan la puerta de la habitación y luego entran dos personas, uno de ojos carmesí y cabello albino y una mujer de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes.

-¡Hija! Creo que te voy a coser el mapa a la ropa haber si así no se te pierde-

-Hola mamá-sama, hola papá-sama-

-¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Qué hace aquí?- dice el señor mirando con sus rojizos ojos al joven

-Soy Franken Stein Death Makenshi, llámenme Stein-

-¿Eres hijo de Death the Kid?- dijo la señora sorprendida acercándose al muchacho

-No es cool que estés en el cuarto de mi hija ¬¬ -

-Su hija ha visto el estanque. Me entienden ¿Verdad, Albarm y Evans?-

-Sí- contesta la señora con tristeza -Por cierto ¿Cómo está Crona? Supongo que ya sabe lidiar con Kid como compañero-

-Sí, pero… ya sabe, lo del estanque, sigue allí-

-Así que esto es un… ¿reencuentro?- dice el padre de Marie

-mmm… Técnicamente sí- dice su esposa

-Y bueno ¿Cómo se quita la maldición? Hace un tiempo escuché que encontró la solución-

-Eso… hace dos años que inventé cómo deshacerla, pero no pude comunicarles de qué se trataba. Ya sabes por qué-

-¡Entonces eres una bruja! *w* Y… ¡Yo también debo ser bruja! :D –

-Sí, y tu padre es un ser humano que tiene despiertas sus habilidades psíquicas -

-¡Papá eres cool!-

-Lo sé- dice con una sonrisa de tiburón

-Díganme ¿Cuál es la solución? O los disecciono- con una sádica sonrisa

-Ten respeto a tus mayores- dijeron al unísono los padres de Marie

-Bueno, se necesita sangre de ángel, los ojos de Medusa, sangre de quienes conocen la maldición y un poco del "agua" del estanque-

-Mamá… ¿Cómo es que papá supo de la maldición?- dijo al recordar la maldición y el que su padre no se viera extrañado

-Hace 16 años hice que lo viera-

-Ese día fue extrañamente cool-

-¿Qué se hace con los "ingredientes"?- dijo Stein volviendo al tema

-Primero debo quitar la maldición de la serpiente solitaria-

-¿Eh?- dijo sin entender su hija

-Así se llamó la maldición que no me permite acercarme a su madre-

-¿Cómo se rompe esa maldición?- dijo Marie adelantándose a Stein

-Ustedes tienen que quemar el cuerpo de la bruja con casi todo el veneno del pozo-

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo desilusionada su hija, pues esperaba algo más de acción

-¡¿Eso es todo? ¡Es más peligroso de lo que piensas!- dice enfadado su padre

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- le interrumpe Stein

-Maka me contó lo que rodea a esa maldita bruja-

-No hay problema ¡Lo lograremos!- dijo con llamitas en sus ojos Marie

-Nos vamos- dice Stein cargando a Marie

-Hasta luego- dice Marie pensando en lo común que se hizo ese día que la cargara y lo lindo que se le hace pensar que la cargara así si se casaran, aunque luego repitió en su mente que el que se casaran era casi imposible

* * *

Stein abre la ventana y Marie se desmaya. Aparecen en el bosque y enfrente de ellos está el estanque y los padres de Stein dentro de este.

-Así que consiguieron la respuesta- dijo el señor

-Fue realmente una coincidencia que ella haya sido su madre-

-¿Cómo está ella?- dijo la señora

-Bien, con mi padre. Mamá también preguntó por ud.-

-¿Enserio? ¿C-cómo le va con Soul?- dijo la señora con una leve sonrisa

-¡Claro! ¡Papá sigue con su personalidad cool!-

-¿Y sigue siendo simétrica Maka?-

-No lo sé -.- no me he fijado-

-Realmente da ganas de diseccionarlos-

-Y, bueno ¿Qué necesitan?- dijo el señor

-Necesitamos de aquí por el momento casi todo el veneno/agua del estanque- dijo Stein

Crona saca lo necesario mágicamente y se los da en forma de una gran esfera de hielo

-No lo toquen, si lo hacen se envenenarán-

-¿Y cómo lo llevamos entonces?- dijo la quinceañera

-Tomen- les dijo Kid dándole a la joven un frasco con una etiqueta con la imagen de una calaverita- está protegido pueden llevarlo aquí- su esposa transforma el hielo en algo más pequeño y lo mete en el frasco

-Tenemos que quitarle los ojos a la bruja ¿Dónde los guardamos?- dijo riéndose con un tanto de locura Stein

Sus padres lo miran con tristeza y luego su padre le dice- Pueden guardarlo en el mismo frasco que el líquido luego de hechado

-Nos vamos- dijo Stein recuperando una postura normal

-Cuídense - dijo Marie con un dolor en el pecho inexplicable para ella por ver esa faceta de Stein y se desmayó

* * *

Aparecen en un cementerio de brujas

Él se sienta en el suelo aún cargando a Marie. Después de un buen tiempo, ella despierta

-¿Dónde está la tumba de Medusa?- dijo la joven

-Es fácil de distinguir, es la que le rodea un aura maligno-

-¡Vamos allá!-

-¡Espera! Debemos ir con cuidado. Yo también estoy impaciente ¿Crees que no me dan ganas de diseccionarla?-

-E-está bien-

Se acercan a la tumba pero del suelo salen unas pequeñas serpientes que van creciendo y convirtiéndose en gigantescas serpientes. Ellos tratan de huir, pero saben que eso es inútil.

-¡Transfórmate en algo con lo que pueda hacer daño a las serpientes!-

-¡Pero ¿Por qué yo!-

-Has heredado esa especialidad de tu madre ¡Piensa en algo rápido!-

Y se acordó que su nombre Mjolnir era también el martillo de la justicia del dios del rayo, Thor, en la mitología nórdica; así que se transforma en un gran martillo

Con una sonrisa dijeron ambos -¡Vamos!-

Stein tiraba de martillazos, y a la vez desprendía del martillo rayos que él podía controlar y los dirigía a su antojo

Una serpiente estaba a punto de devorarlos pero con un salto y una patada partieron su cabeza a la mitad, luego le dieron el golpe final. Otra serpiente los dejó casi inconscientes al golpearlos contra el suelo, mas ellos lograron pararse a tiempo y matarla. Cada vez salían más y más serpientes y cada vez más fuertes. No había forma aparente de que acabara, no obstante con heridas, rasguños habían dado un gran paso, pues poco a poco se acercaban a la tumba

La alcanzaron y las serpientes cesaron. Por ello notaron que algo andaba mal, se fijaron y vieron que el cuerpo huesudo, putrefacto de la bruja se abalanzaba contra ellos. Con ágiles movimientos para su estado lograron esquivar algunos de los ataques

-Menos mal que soy buena en educación física- dijo desconvirtiéndose Marie y convirtiendo sólo su brazo en un gran martillo

-La forma de matar a una bruja es quemándola- dijo mandando rayos en forma de hilos cosiendo a la muerta con su tumba

-¿Porqué nuestros padres no lo hicieron?- dijo Marie distrayéndose de la pelea. El cuerpo podrido de la bruja estaba por morderla por la espalda, sin embargo Stein logró a tiempo empujarla.

-Porque está contra sus leyes que alguna bruja queme a un familiar tan directo- dijo el joven casi terminando de inmovilizar a la bruja atándola a la tumba con los rayos en forma de hilos que salían de sus manos

-Pero… ¿Y mis padres?- dijo levantándose del empujón

-Este lugar queda aun kilómetro del estanque, y la distancia mínima de acercamiento entre la serpiente solitaria es 2 kilómetros- dijo Stein sin darse cuenta que de las manos de la bruja que cosió salían unas serpientes negras que estaban a punto de tocarle; sin embargo Marie logró darse cuenta y con un martillazo aplastó las manos podridas del cuerpo de la bruja

-¡Échale el veneno!- dijo ella

-De acuerdo- dijo él sonriendo sacando el frasco y tirándolo encima del cuerpo de Medusa

-¡Ah!- gritó Marie al ver como el veneno hacía que la bruja aumentara a unpoco menos del doble de tamaño y pareciera tomar vida

-¡Quitémosle los ojos!- dijo gritando de una forma medio burlona y sádica Stein

-¿C-Cómo lo alcanzaremos?-

-Eso es evidente, en este momento no tenemos escobas para volar, sólo nos queda saltar-

Tragando saliva ella contesta- D-de acuerdo-dice y se tiran encima de la bruja, ella voltea su cara y le quita rápidamente con asco un ojo, casi se desmaya al sentir las venas, arterias y sangre de la bruja y cierra los ojos; toma valor y voltea a ver a Stein y ve cómo este con una sádica sonrisa tiene el ojo en sus manos, reacciona y sin saber cómo lo lanza de la bruja

-¡Hay que quemarla!- dijo riéndose como un loco Stein tirado en el suelo con el ojo en su mano

Ella lo abraza fuertemente y él recobra la cordura -¿Cómo lo hacemos?- dice mientras sigilosamente le quita el ojo a Stein y lo mete junto al que tenía ella en el frasco, colocándolo en el bolsillo de su falda escolar

-Mira- dice él sacando de su mano rayos y lanzándolos contralo que se encontraba adelante

-de acuerdo, lo intentaré- dice ella y después de unos segundos salen rayos de su mano- ¡Ahora!- dice y lanza junto con él un gran rayo que quema el cuerpo de la bruja

Eso los deja demasiado debilitados, de forma que casi inconscientes cayeron al suelo. Stein hizo un raro movimiento son sus manos y las heridas empezaron a sanarse, pero el cansancio no se iba

-Si podías hacer eso… ¿Porqué no te quitas lo de la cara?-

-Me da flojera sacar el hilo de allí, además eso me da un mejor aspecto-

-¿Yo también puedo hacerlo?-

-No, tu especialidad es la transformación, la mía la curación-

-Ah… lo entiendo-

-Ya gasté suficiente energía tele trasportándote, así que ahora hazlo tú-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Creías que te llevaba caminando?-

-Bueno… pues… la verdad no me había fijado en eso-

-Entonces hazlo-

-P-pero no sé cómo-

-Primero sujétame- dice él y ella lo hace, lo abraza por la espalda y apoya su cabeza sobre la de él- Ahora piensa en el lugar al que debemos ir, es decir, al estanque y después sentirás una energía, que hará que me desmaye y nos tele trasportará-

-Bien- dice ella, él se desmaya y desaparecen del cementerio

* * *

Ella está consciente pero su compañero no. Ambos están enfrente del estanque y ya era muy tarde, al parecer entre las 9 y las 10

-*w* ahora puedo ir al colegio sin mapa :D –

-Gracias hija. Gracias a ustedes podemos solucionar todo-

-Es cool que no estés lastimada-

Se mira y recuerda que Stein curó sus heridas –Sí jajaja- dice medio nerviosa, pero para su suerte no lo notaron

-Pudieron lidiar con las trampas. Maka, le has heredado la valentía a tu hija-

-Sí, Crona-

-Pero no la simetría, aunque de todas formas está bien así-

-También heredó lo cool de mí-

-Y menos mal que no se le contagió el egocentrismo de tu hermano Black Star- dijo Kid -Aún es un misterio cómo mi prima Tsubaki se enamoró de él-

-¿Ella también es vampiro?-

-Sí, somos de sangre pura, así que mi padre Shinigami-sama también lo es, y él es ahora el rey de ellos, así que no creas que es tan malo ser vampiro, él cambió mucho la situación; pero los asimétricos rumores que se han creado de nosotros, que si te los contara acabara mañana, no han desaparecido-

-Entonces mi tía era vampira- dijo recordándola Marie, al cabo de un rato, entre recuerdo y recuerdo recordó que…-¡Ah!-

-¡¿Qué pasa hija?- dijo su madre

-Es que… yo me he desmayado constantemente por la tele trasportación y Stein ahora también se supone que cuando alguien se desmaya cierra los ojos y entonces se supone que los ha cerrado, eso significa que… ¡Está muerto!-

-E-eso no es así, si mi hijo muriera no sabría cómo lidiar con ello. Míralo bien, a pesar que se han desmayado no han cerrado sus ojos, simplemente se cegaron y despertará cuando tome conciencia luego de un rato-

-No te preocupes, está vivo- continuó él vampiro

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo tomando consciencia Stein

-¡Despertaste!- dijo la joven lanzándose a él

-¿Querías que no lo haga?-

-No es necesario que lo abraces- interrumpió Soul con una mirada fulminante a Stein y Marie

-Si los sigues mirando así te tiro un Maka-chop ¬¬-

-Bueno, ahora necesitamos sangre de ángel- dijo Stein haciendo que recuerden lo que tenían que hacer

-Bien, entonces llamaré a Black Star- dijo Maka desapareciendo

-¡Él es un ángel! ¿Cómo? ¿No que es el hermano de papá?- dijo Marie soltando a Stein

-Es mi hermano adoptivo, él mismo decidió no estar en el cielo para estar con Tsubaki en la tierra-

-Pero no es porque el de arriba lo haya puesto entre la espada y la pared con las opciones de quedarse en el cielo y olvidarse de ella o permanecer por siempre en la tierra, de hecho dejó que sea simétricamente libre-

-Valla, eso es muy lindo *w* y romántico, pero… ¿Él sigue siendo un ángel?-

-Sí, aunque suene raro, pues no lo parece es muy ingenuo e incluso su egocentrismo es inocente, cuando cometa tres pecados se convertirá en humano, cosa que no es mala pero en estos momentos no nos conviene- dijo Soul

-Es un gran amigo, él y Tsubaki saben de la maldición, él no podía a pesar de ser un ángel deshacerlo, por ello se sintió un poco mal pero siempre que podía nos alegraba, cabe decir que no lograba estar mucho con nosotros pues al ser ángel nuestras energías se repelen- dijo Crona

-Eso es interesante… me han dado ganas de diseccionar a la tía Tsubaki ¿Cómo es que si sus almas se repelen, ella siendo vampira pare a su lado?-

-Eso es por algo muy cursi ¬¬ digamos que el amor entre ellos purifica lo negativo. Y no diré mas porque no me suena cool hacerlo-

Al instante apareció Maka trayendo consigo a dos seres desmayados. Todos se quedaron mirándolos ya que hace tiempo que no los veían, incluso Marie hace como 5 años dejó de verlos. Después de unos minutos tomaron conciencia al mismo tiempo

-Yahoo! ¿Para qué necesitaban la grandiosidad de mi ser simples mortales? Jajajajajajaja-

-Buena noche a todos- dijo Tsubaki

-¡Hola!- dijo Marie lanzándose encima de ella

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeña sobrina Marie?-

-¡Debe estar bien ¿Quién no lo estaría con mi grandiosa presencia? jajajaja!

-Tiene razón, estoy bien -

-Ya veo que descubriste tus poderes y… ¿Cómo está mi sobrino Stein?-

-Aún no consigo diseccionar un humano. Dijo suspirando Stein-

-¡Oree-sama te castigará si les haces daño!- dijo como regañándole BS

-Es mejor que terminemos ahora con la maldición, si no libramos esta maldición antes de que acabe el día nunca más se podrá resolver, pues se debe quitar el mismo día que la serpiente solitaria- dijo Maka

-Aquí están los ojos de medusa- dijo Marie sacando de su bolsillo el frasco. Mira a Stein y lo ve que parece intentar controlar eso comportamiento loco

-Aquí está lo que queda del agua del estanque- dijo Crona mirando una pequeña bola de hielo que flotaba encima de su mano

-Sólo falta nuestra sangre, nadie cierre los ojos desde ahora hasta que el rito acabe, de lo contrario saben que morirán- dijo Kid con una mirada ausente agarrando a su esposa de la mano y saliéndose del estanque

-Aquí tengo el puñal, mi último pecado- dijo con una voz tranquila BS -¡Admiren mi grandiosa sangre angelical por primera y última vez humanos!- dijo haciéndose un corte profundo en forma de cruz en la palma de la mano derecha encima del estanque

Todos rodearon el estanque y pusieron sus manos hacia el centro del estanque, mientras que con la mamo ensangrentada el ángel cortaba a cada uno profundamente sus manos derechas con el símbolo de la cruz, avanzando en sentido del reloj. Primero a Kid, luego a Crona, a Maka, a Soul, a Marie, y antes de que cortara a Stein…

-¿Porqué una cruz?- dijo entre sollozos por la herida y el ardor Marie

-Porque simboliza el sacrificio y purifica, te duele porque normalmente tienes pecado y el que seas parte bruja repele lo santo- dijo BS con una mirada un tanto nostálgica

-Lamento que hagas esto, al fin y al cabo eras el menos involucrado, realmente te estaremos infinitamente agradecidos sin importar que tengas un corte asimétrico-

-N-no podría lidiar con la culpabilidad así que… ¿Podrías perdonarnos BS?-

-Realmente es cool lo que haces viejo-

-Eres realmente fuerte- dice Maka

-Black Star… siempre serás mi ángel, aún después de que esto, aunque lo dejes de ser en realidad- dice en forma compasiva y comprensiva Tsukaki

-No lo dudo, después de todo… ¡El gran oree-sama nunca dejará su celestial grandiosidad jajajajaja! – contesta BS alegre, todos lo miran con una sonrisa y melancolía.

BS continúa cortando la mano a Stein y por último a Tsubaki, cuando terminó de sacar el puñal de la mano de Tsubaki el ardor en sus manos se volvió insoportable; se escucharon en el bosque gritos desgarradores, cada uno sentía un inmenso dolor y la sangre de sus manos corría de forma anormal para el corte, pero era el estanque que reclamaba el precio de la libertad, y seguían desangrándose, hasta que aquel carmesí liquido había llenando todo el estanque, todos estaban al muy cerca del borde de la muerte por la cantidad de sangre perdida, y por fin se terminó el rito. Todos se desmayaron, cerraron sus ojos

* * *

Los leves rayos del sol (típico del tiempo, pues era otoño) iluminaban a ocho personas tiradas en el bosque en un corto pedazo de tierra infértil, donde el día anterior hubiera un estanque

-mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo levantándose somnolientamente Marie

-Ten por seguro que no en una camilla de operaciones- dio Stein recién levantado

-N-no se lidiar con despertar en el bosque y fuera del estanque- dijo de forma infantil acurrucándose, Crona

-Cierto, hace tanto tiempo que no volvía a dormir, es simétrico esto- dijo levantándose y abrazando a su esposa Kid

-Es cool dejar de estar maldito- dijo Soul despertando a Maka

-Es verdad, pero si vuelves a despertarme te tiraré un Maka-chop-

-Valla, se siente raro ser humano… ¡Ahora admiren al mas grandioso humano jajajajajaja!- dijo parándose encima dela más alta rama de un gran árbol

-Black Star… n.n – dijo Tsubaki aplaudiéndole

-Todo terminó- dijeron al mismo tiempo todos en un suspiro

-¿Maka podrías llevarnos a casa?- dijo tsubaki, pues quería llegar rápidamente a su hogar

-¿Por qué no te quedas en la mía?- contestó Maka

-Es que me prometió que después que dejara de ser ángel tendríamos relaciones, fueron ahí los dos pecados que cometí antes del de ayer- dijo tranquilo BS; todos miraron con pena a Tsubaki, quien en esos momentos estaba más pálida que la nieve (al ser vampira no se puede sonrojar)

-¡Black Star!-

-¿Qué pasa? Es cierto ¿No?-

-Tonto, eso no es algo que lo debas de decir a los cuatro vientos- dijo un tanto sonrojada Maka, ya que le había hecho recordar…

-Black Star, apoyo que lo hagas, pero no es cool para tu compañera que lo promulgues-

-Tampoco es simétrico, piensa antes de hablar, digamos que ahora puedes mentir con mayor facilidad-

-¡Mentir no es algo que haga alguien tan grandioso como yo jajajaja!-

-Entonces mejor calla, eso es mas cool-

-M-mejor dejemos de hablar del tema ¿Está bien?-

-Antes de que sigan hablando mejor los llevo a su casa- dijo Maka cogiendo del hombro a Tsubaki y del cuello a BS y desaparecieron

Viendo que su hija Marie estaba muy cerca de Stein gruño y dijo - Ya vámonos a casa Marie-

-Espera Soul, quiero decirle algo a tu hija ¿Puedo?- dijo Crona

-Está bien-

Crona cogió a Marie de la mano y la alejó

-¿Qué necesita mamá de Stein?-

-E-es sobre él, no sé si podrás lidiar con lo que te diré-

-¿Qué sucede?- dice preocupada Marie

-Es que…- dice Crona juntando sus manos y con mirada melancólica –bueno… él debido a que yo soy bruja y su padre vampiro… tiene cierta tendencia a la locura, sobretodo cuando s trata de extraer partes del cuerpo a los seres-

-Ya me había dado un tanto de cuenta en ello- dice Marie recordando lo que pasó con la bruja

-Bueno, es que… aunque no lo creas, desde que ayer, que tuvo contacto contigo eso disminuyó considerablemente-

-Oh… ya veo-

-Quería darte las gracias por eso-

-No hay de qué n.n-

Regresan a donde está Soul fulminando con la mirada a Stein y Kid mirando una piedra simétrica

-Gracias por prestármela un rato Soul-

-Descuida- responde Soul dejando de mirar a Stein – Hija, ya vamos a casa-

-¡Espera!- dice Marie sacudiendo su falda y se dirige a Stein, lo abraza y le dice susurrando -Nos vemos el lunes en el colegio-

-Así será- contesta él sonriéndole, luego ella lo suelta

-¡Nos vamos!- dice Soul molesto por no haber escuchado lo que hablaron y cogiendo de la mano a su hija y yéndose con ella

-¡Hasta luego!- se despiden Kid y Crona

-¡Hasta luego familia Death Makenshi!- dice con una sonrisa Marie, alejándose del lugar con su padre

* * *

Esa mismo día a las 2:30 se encontraban todos reunidos en la casa de playa de la familia de Stein, los mayores en la sala y los jóvenes nadando y/o jugando en la piscina

-Y bien ¡¿Qué se les ofrece simples mortales? jajajaja!-

-Sobre lo de ayer… no creo que sea algo que deban recordar Marie y Stein- dijo Maka

-Estoy de acuerdo, no es un grato recuerdo para ellos- dijo serio Kid

-Entonces quieren que no lo recuerden, les borrarán la memoria- dijo Tsubaki

-Aunque no es cool, mas así tiene que ser-

-Lo comprendo- dijo con la mirada perdida Crona, pensando en su hijo

-¿Y para qué nos llamaron? Ese es su asunto- dijo BS

-No seas tonto, es porque ustedes también rodean su entorno- dijo Maka

-Bien, bien prometo callar- responde BS

-Esto es lo mejor- dijo Tsubaki

-Es algo con lo que puedo lidiar-

-Bueno, ya les dijimos, Tsubaki y BS, si quieren quédense un rato más, hemos preparado mucha comida- dijo Kid

Luego llamaron a Stein y Marie, comieron y bebieron un poco, hasta que fueron las 3, Black Star y Tsubaki se fueron y a esa hora…

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unisono Maka y Crona

-No recordarán lo que ocurrió ayer desde que Marie estuvo cerca del estanque y lo de hoy hasta este momento -

-Será mejor para ustedes no tener que lidiar con eso-

-P-pero…- quizo evitar que ocurriera Marie

-Descuida, no creo que esto nos afecte- dijo Stein

Luego de ello Maka y Crona lanzaron un hechizo con su magia y sus hijos se desmayaron. Soul cargó a su hija, Maka los abrazó y tele transportó a su casa y Kid cargó a su hijo y lo llevó a su cuarto

* * *

En la casa de Marie sus padres la veían dormir en su cuarto y pensaban en lo horrible que hubiera sido si jamás despertara; su madre le había cambiado de ropa, pues esta estaba sucia y tenía que mostrarle que lo lavaba para que no sospeche nada mágico. Marie despertó

-¿Q-Qué hago aquí? Recuerdo que estaba perdida en el bosque y mi mapa se salió volando y… ¡Mi mochila también!- dijo levantándose Marie

-Hija, nos preocupaste, ayer no llegabas temprano a casa y decidimos buscarte. Descuida lo de la mochila, cuando te buscamos la encontramos- contestó su madre

-Hija, no te vuelvas a perder, ahora hay que hacerte una casaca con la imagen del mapa para que no se te pierda- dijo Soul, pero luego se dio cuenta que su hija no había traído la casaca que llevó ayer, se preocupó un poco, sim embargo dejó de hacerlo al ver la mano de Maka que hacía aparecer debajo de la cama la casaca y la mochila llena.

-mmm… ¿Mamá, me podrías pasar mi mochila? Es que quiero revisar que no se perdió nada-

-De acuerdo- dice Maka y saca de debajo de la cama la mochila y se la pasa a su hija

-No es cool tener que buscarte y recoger tus cosas, no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Está bien, está bien. Mamá, papá, ¿Saben? Ayer vino un alumno nuevo al colegio, creo que su nombre era Franken Stein Death Makenshi-

Ambos padres se miraron a la cara y comprendieron que de todas formas se enteraría de su mágico proceder

-Esto es extraño…-

-¿Qué pasa hija?- dijeron al unisono ambos padres

-Tengo una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mano-

-Ah… es que al parecer te chocaste con una roca-

-mmm… bueno… -

-¿qué más podría ser hija?-

-mmm… Nada- contestó y sus padres suspiraron de alivio, mientras ella se preguntaba el por qué de ello

* * *

De vuelta al colegio el lunes todo le fue bien, se hizo amiga del nuevo, heredó la inteligencia de su madre así que recibió tranquila su prueba de matemática, la cual era la máxima nota y empataba con la del alumno nuevo. Sus amigas Liz y Patty no tardaron en molestarla con él cuando conversaron en el baño y ella siendo sincera respondió que le gustaba, de forma que oficialmente lo llamaba su primer amor, pues a pesar de que quería casarse nunca se enamoró de alguien.

Al día siguiente les tocó en ciencia diseccionar una rana, todos se miraban con asco de hacerlo, y él único emocionado era Stein con una sonrisa siniestra. Conversando sus amigas con Marie le dijeron que sí era lindo, pero parecía un tanto loco, así que no sabían por qué le gustaba, ella les contestó que aún así le inspiraba confianza

Por estar caminando de regreso a su casa sin mirar por donde pensando en Stein se perdió en el bosque, buscando la salida se adentró más y llegó a un lugar de tierra infértil rodeado por árboles, y enfrente de ahí a su compañero.

-Esto… me he perdido ¿Tú también?- le preguntó ella

-No, estaba mirando lo que hace unos días fue un estanque- dijo él suspirando

-¿Eh? ¿Y cómo así?-

-Es una larga historia que siento que no me la han contado toda-

…

¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que merezco review? Ya saben, se acepta de todo menos insultos fuertes :D


End file.
